


I'm the Girl You Never See

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right now, after the day I’ve had, I just want <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Girl You Never See

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Notice Me” (song by the Zeta Bytes, from _Pixel Perfect_ )

“I really wish you wouldn’t,” said Pepper, and it was a mark of how distracted Natasha was that she hadn’t noticed the other woman approach, though Pepper was probably one of very few people who would have recognized surprise on the agent’s face.

“Wouldn’t what?” Natasha asked, voice tight.

Pepper sighed and crossed the room to stand beside her. “Choose a persona with your wardrobe,” she said, softly. “You do it for… for marks you’re out to win over, and I don’t want to be one of them. Don’t get me wrong, I like when you dress up for me, Tash. But right now, after the day I’ve had, I just want _you_. Will you do that for me?”

“For you?” Natasha replied, and stepped neatly out of her dress, standing before Pepper in nothing but her birthday suit and her own personality.

THE END


End file.
